villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Facilier
Doctor Facilier is a witch doctor from New Orleanes. Disney Vs Non Disney Vs Mok Dr. Facilier had stolen away much of Mok's limelight, who sought out to destroy him once and for all. He made contact wtih his Friends on the Other Side, and made a better deal with them than Facilier previously had. Now working with Mok, the Friends took Facilier back with them to the other side. Working for Eris After escaping the River Styx and alligning with Eris, Hades saw some potential in the recently defeated Facilier, and in exchange for a couple favors in the future, Dr. Facilier was resurrected and back for future fighting. To test out their new henchman, Hades and Eris assigned Facilier with defeating a threat to thier plans, The Grand Duke of Owls, He made his way into the Duke's home and challenged him to a fight. The owl used his magic breath to increase his sixe to massive heights, but Facilier's voodoo power proved to be too much for the Duke, who shrank down to a small size and was easily defeated by Facilier. Hired by Stromboli Soon afterwards Dr. Faciler was hired by Stromboli to take care of a rival puppeteer. This puppeteer, who was named Puppetino, had been stealing Customers from Stromboli's show. Faciler accepted this task with a fee which Stromboli gladly gave away. Using his voodoo magic he caught up with Puppetino. Despite his Sceptisism, Puppetino panicked when Faciler used a voodoo doll. Puppetino collasped transforming into wood. Faciler then reported back to Eris's place. Later he was shown very annoyed at the resurrection of Rameses. Vs Thrax Hades planned to take out Hexxus and reclaim the underworld. After Pain and Panic were dispatched in eygpt and Red was taken out by Zira and The Horned King, Hades sent Faciler to take out Hexxus's right hand mam, Thrax. The two of them fought and fought, eventually the battle brought them close to the edge of the River Styx﻿. Cockily, Thrax assumed that he had won. Faciler struck, knocking Thrax off the edge and into the Styx, where he quickly dissolved. Faciler patiently waited for Hades to return, which he did having beaten Hexxus with The Firebird. Rematch with Mok Facilier, still wanting his revenge on Mok, infiltrates Mok's headquarters and reunites with his Friends On The Other Side. The Friends, who are upset by Mok's plan agree to help defeat him. Upon confronting Mok and his demon, Facilier ues his magical abilities to seal away the demon. As Mok desperatley tries to call the demon back, Facilier throws him from his platform into the portal. Observing and Schemeing After defeating Mok, it is later shown that Facilier remained on Mount Olympus with Hades, as the war concluded. He and Hades were later shown to be monitoring the activites of The Snow Queen. ﻿ Facilier later approached Anastasia Tremaine (the eldest daughter of Lady Tremaine) about the whereabouts of her mother, and sister since the first war ended. He then gives Anastasia Lady Tremaine's magic wand, to go and free her family from servitude under Rameses. His exact motives for this are unknown. ﻿ Category:Disney Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Hades's Alliance Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Creator Favorites